1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a test apparatus, and more particularly to a test apparatus configured for a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A peripheral component interconnection express (PCIE) interface is a computer data transmission interface widely applied in servers or computer systems. Moreover, the data transmission interface is always disposed on a mother board of a server or a computer system to perform data transmission.
After the server or computer system is manufactured, the PCIE interface on the mother board is generally tested to determine whether the data transmission interface configured on the mother board and a function card having the PCIE interface are capable of performing data transmission normally.
For the mother board and the function card having the PCIE interface such as a network card, a display card or a sound card, however, tests need to be performed respectively. Consequently, it is impossible to perform a bidirectional test on the mother board and the functional card simultaneously, so that the test is to some extent inconvenient and difficult. Therefore, there is still room for improvement for the test on the PCIE interface of the server.